


Confessional

by invisible_lift (custodian)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/invisible_lift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dreams, it's Ianto's mouth that breaks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 28, 2007 to invisible_lift.livejournal.com.

_confessional, n.  
1\. A due for hearing or giving permission to hear confession.  
2\. A desk, stall, cabinet, or box, in which the priest sits to hear confessions in a Roman Catholic church._  
\- from the Oxford English Dictionary

In his dreams, it's Ianto's mouth that breaks him. Pink lips and a tongue more dexterous than it has any right to be, and instead of an explosive orgasm, a release containing the last hundred and seventy years jolts out of him. His childhood, the war, the Time Agency, the Doctor, everything. He watches Ianto swallow it all. Watches that tongue dart out and catch a stray article or gerund from his lip.

It isn't until afterward, when he realizes that there's nothing left, that he wakes up screaming.


End file.
